Esposas y Cupcakes
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Vi y Caitlyn atrapan a Jinx, pero desean darle envidia a la lunática. Hay otros tipos de locura y diversión. VixCaitlyn. Femslash. Slash. Yuri. Lesbianas.
**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Riot entertaiment.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

 _Una review salva a un poro de ser devorado_

 **Esposas y cupcakes**

Allí estaba, en un colchón raído y viejo de un motel igual de destartalado que aquella cama. Los cimientos del edificio mostraban su excesivo deterioro y el ladrillo de las paredes estaba expuesto. No era un edificio antiguo, más los destrozos del inmueble lo hacían ver varias décadas más viejo de lo que en realidad era. El motivo de esas marcas había sido un enfrentamiento a tres bandas que había dejado el lugar casi arrasado. Boquetes en las paredes, agujeros de bala, signos de quemadura, impacto de metralla, marcas de misiles y un millar de casquillos de bala por el suelo, eran el balance que había costado la detención de la famosa criminal conocida como Jinx.

La Bala Perdida había traído de cabeza a todo el departamento de policía de Piltover desde que decidió convertir la urbe en su patio de juegos y destrucción particular. Ni siquiera su inclusión en la Liga había conseguido refrenar sus ansías destructivas. Para la joven de ojos escarlata, hacer volar cosas era un acto de pura diversión y absoluta majadería que le hacia reír a carcajadas.

Su captura había sido tomada como un reto personal para Caitlyn y Vi, las principales defensoras de la ley de la conocida como "Ciudad del Progreso". La Sherrif de Piltover había logrado capturar a su ahora compañera y siempre alegó que la chica de cabello rosado era mucho más temible que una chiquilla delgada y lunática. Por otra parte, La Vigilante quería estampar sus guantes hextech en el rostro de la fugitiva por dos razones muy importantes para ella:

La primera razón era que como criminal reformado debía detenerla para disipar todas las dudas y habladurías sobre ella. No es que eso le importase a una luchadora como ella, pero no quería que aquello ensuciase a la mujer que la salvó.

La segunda era Caitlyn. La mujer que la rescató de acabar toda su vida entre rejas no solo debía hacer frente a la prensa, sino que recibió una amenaza por parte de Jinx y nadie, absolutamente nadie, amenaza a su cupcake. El día que la rockera de puños mecánicos leyó la nota amenazante dirigida a su chica decidió que Jinx iba a ser su presa y que iba a hacerle comer la maldita nota.

Al final, había sucedido. En aquel barrio casi abandonado, el trío de mujeres se enfrentó y la chiquilla de cabello azulado terminó por sucumbir a sus perseguidoras.

Allí estaba La Bala Perdida, esposada al radiador de aquella habitación de hotel, magullada y escupiendo pedazos de un papel rubricado que Vi le había hecho tragar al grito de: "¡Vas a comerte tus palabras!". Espinas tenía razón: Manazas no tenía sentido del humor. Ella no iba a matar a sombrerotes, pero no la creían. Lo que más le molestaba a la criminal era que estaba viendo el mejor espectáculo que podía verse en Piltover y no podía participar.

-Maldita sea – gruño la chica de coletas cerúleas – Dejadme jugar a mi también.

-Calla – vociferó Vi, quien estaba completamente quieta, esposada al cabecero de la cama.

La chica de cabello rosado estaba desprovista de su corsé y sus protecciones metálicas, exponiendo su piel sudada al fresco clima de una noche primaveral. Para cualquiera el hecho de retirar por orden y con cierta rapidez todas las protecciones que ella llevaba sería un reto titánico pero no para Caitlyn. La Sheriff de Piltover conocía cada milímetro de la armadura de su novia y era toda una experta en encontrar sus recovecos más inhóspitos.

A la chica de cabello castaño le gustaba tomar la iniciativa, disfrutar de su chica mientras esa cedía a su completa y absoluta voluntad. Vi era exigente y decidida, pero adoraba ser esposada por su chica y dejarse hacer. No había mayor motivo para ello que saber que aquella amante de los sombreros sabía como rozar su piel para enviarla al paraíso en apenas unos segundos.

-Siento que no sean las de peluche – se disculpó con una sonrisa pícara la Sheriff mientras iba surcando con las uñas los costados de la peleadora.

-No pasa nada – en realidad ya le estaba excitando muchísimo el saber que estaban siendo observadas por Jinx – Así es más duro.

Ante ese comentario no hubo respuesta más allá de una lengua jugando con un desnudo ombligo y provocando gemidos contenidos en la joven de ojos verdes y cabello como un chicle.

Por otra parte, La Bala Perdida podía ver como su rival era completamente sumisa a esas caricias, separando sus piernas y arqueando las caderas en busca de que su sexo fuera atendido prontamente. Caytlin ignoraba los absurdos pataleos de la chica de largas trenzas y centraba su atención en su compañera.

-¿Duro? – preguntó con un ronroneo juguetón – Duro como tus abdominales.

A la castaña le encantaban los músculos marcados de su novia y lo dejaba bien plasmado en base a besos y a leves mordiscos. Uno a uno fue clavando suavemente su dentadura en cada abdominal, arrastrando sus nacarados dientes por aquel abdomen con un regusto salado debido al sudor.

-Hasta sudada estas deliciosa – bromeaba solo para seguir subiendo hacia los níveos pechos de Vi y atrapar con insistencia un pezón en su boca.

La peleadora era decidida y ruda, pero algo tímida en ciertos momentos, como ahora. En aquellos momentos se observaba el hecho de su hermosa y poco conocida anatomía. A decir verdad, Vi había vivido en la pobreza y jamás había conocido una playa o una piscina hasta que su chica la llevó. El sol nunca había rozado ese escote y era aquella zona, inexplorada y suave, la que le encantaba a la Sheriff.

La joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño atrapó los pechos suculentos de su pareja y comenzó a masajearlos y mimarlos como ella sabía. Lametones, mordiscos, masajes y besos; combinaciones sucesivas para forzar los gemidos de su novia. Tenía que convencerla de olvidarse del hecho de estar teniendo sexo en un edificio derruido y ante una tercera persona. Caitlyn había sido la culpable de no poder ceder ante sus deseos y sus fantasías; casi asaltando a su novia, empujándola hacia la cama y desvistiéndola. A decir verdad, cazar criminales excitaba a la Sheriff y observar a su chica tan dominante con un malhechor la hacía hervir ante la necesidad de tomar ese musculado, aunque femenino, cuerpo.

Vi no podía más. Notaba en su cuerpo un calor similar al magma. Las suaves manos de su chic ala hacían enloquecer y su boca era casi un delirio de placer que la condenaría al infierno. La peleadora no podía contenerse más y comenzó a escapar roncos gemidos al tiempo que se movía levemente para intentar que el contacto de piel contra piel fuera mayor. Lo necesitaba, no anhelaba, lo deseaba.

Justo cuando no pudo más, la castaña apagó su voz con un beso. Un beso que primero fue suave y dulce dulce , para terminar siendo luego algo insistente y casi animal. Sus lenguas jugaban juntas a policías y ladrones, mientras las piernas de la joven de cabello rosado envolvían a su chica, demandado posesión.

-¿Te gusta, amor? – susurró Caytlin.

-Sí, Cupcake – la respuesta sonó entrecortada– Me encanta y lo sabes.

Jinx seguía esposada al radiador, apretando los muslos y notando un calor terrible en su viente. Notaba humedad en sus diminutos shorts mientras observaba a las otras dos mujeres besándose. Vi estaba casi desnuda, con las piernas cerradas en torno a su chica, moviendo sus caderas de forma instintiva para rogar por su sexo. Solamene vestía unos diminutos boxers y los calcetines.

La Bala Perdida lo sabía. Estaba tremendamente excitada y Sombrerotes no ayudaba. La sheriff de Piltover tenía la falda subida y, ante los pantaleos necesitados de la criminal, se subió más la prenda para dejar que la chica de ojos escarlata pudiera ver la lencería de encaje que envolvía sus nalgas.

-Vaya culo – murmuró la delincuente con un racimo de balas tatuadas en el brazo.

-Gracias – contestó la jefa de policía sin prestar mucha atención. En realidad, le encantaba saber que estaba torturando sexualmente a dos chicas a la vez – Y tu, mi pelirrosa, ¿Te gusta también mi culo?.

Vi asintió silenciosamente mientras fijaba sus ojos azules en los ojos verdes de su novia.

-Pensaba que preferías mis cupcakes – bromeaba la castaña con los pulgares envolviendo su escote.

-Sabes que adoro tus cupcakes – aquel apodo comenzó a tener otro significado cuando comenzaron la relación.

-¿Los quieres?.

-Sí – un rubor avergonzado tintó el rostro de la joven rockera de cabello rosado – Sí, por favor.

Aquellos bollos dulces que poseía la agente de la ley y que hacían enloquecer a su chica. El apodo de cupcake terminó adaptándose para nombres los generosos y suculentos senos de la mujer de cabello castaño.

Lentamente, la Sheriff fue empujando hacia abajo la tela purpurea que ocultaba aquellos dulces panecillos, o al menos como solía llamarlos Vi. Los pechos de la joven de ojos verdes eran grandes, suaves, redondeados y con un ligero tono de color, fruto de los días libres tomando el sol en la intimidad de su azotea. La primera vez que sospechó que su compañera era lesbiana fue cuando se quedó embobada viendo sus senos en un día libre.

Jinx se mordía el labio observando el espectáculo y preguntándose como era posible que unos pechos tan hermosos semejasen tan firmes y tersos. La chica de cabello azulado no poseía pecho, salvo dos tímidas elevaciones que ascendían cautelosamente por su cuerpo; y aquella parte d ella anatomía era algo para envidiar.

Cuando Caitlyn se agachó hacia el rostro de su novia, sonreía picaramente y Jinx observaba como sus senos quedaban suspendidos por la gravedad y viajaban hacia los labios de la peleadora.

-Son dos, maldita sea, quiero uno – sollozaba molesta la Bala Perdida, pero fue completamente ignorada.

Vi estaba esposada, cediendo todo el control a su novia y ahora recibiendo el premio por ello. En cuanto tuvo esos pezones a distancia, atacó con vehemencia. Necesitaba sentir esa suavidad y adoraba su sabor. Su chica le sostuvo la cabeza amorosamente, al tiempo que la peleadora de cabello rosado saciaba sus deseos de carne con aquellos deliciosos y placenteros pechos. Su premio no se quedó en eso y pudo notar como la castaña comenzaba a a frotar sus boxers con delicadeza. La sensación de aquella mano juguetona la enloqueció y mientras daba gracias por estar entre esos pechos, zarandeaba las caderas para invitar a aquellos dedos seguir con el juego dentro de la tela.

-Comparte, Manototas – gruñó Jinx, apretando con fuerza las piernas y notando como la humedad surcaba sus piernas y empapaba sus pantaloncitos.

Caitlyn se apartó del rostro de la peleadora, la cual se estiraba para poder seguir sintiendo esa suavidad entre sus labios. Lentamente, la Sheriff de Piltover se levantó de la cama y comenzó desprenderse de su corsé y su vestido purpura muy lentamente. No dejó de observar en ningún momento el rostro necesitado y hambriento de Vi, la cual se mordía los labios ante la visión de las delicadas curvas de su chica. Finalmente, solamente las botas, los ligueros de cuero y unas braguitas de encaje, vestían a la heroína justiciera de conocida Ciudad del Mañana.

Dando un giro sobre sí misma, la joven de cabello pardo exhibió todas sus bondades al excitado público que la admiraba, pero se alejó de novia y se aproximó a la criminal que permanecía esposada al radiador.

-Vuelve aquí Cupcake – refunfuñaba Vi – Ignórala.

-Calla, Manazas – bufó la joven de ojos escarlata.

La chica de ojos verdes solamente tuvo que alzar su dedo indice y situarlo ante sus labios para lograr un silencio absoluto. Después de eso, se acercó a la prisionera, contoneando sus caderas a cada paso.

-Pobre, Jinx – se burló – Seguro que lo estas pasando fatal.

-Calla – gritó la chica de cabello azulado, mientras pasaba la lengua por sus dientes. Estaba hambrienta

-Si una de tus balas nos hubiera liquidado y ahora no podrías ver el show – la Sheriff puso un fingido puchero.

-Solo era broma – rió la Bala Perdida – Quiero divertirme.

La mujer semidesnuda puso comenzó a frotar su mentón mientras observaba los reflejos brillantes de excitación que cubrían los muslos de la criminal.

-¿Querrías unirte?.

-Sí, claro, sí – respondió la joven – Manototas y tu necesitáis ayuda.

-No te acerques a mi dulce – bufó desde la cama Vi.

-A ti te comería la primera, pelirrosada – la lengua de Jinx salpicaba cada silaba de pura obscenidad.

Una sonrisa convencida se dibujó en los labios de Caitlyn. Sabía que ahora, tenía la sarten por el mango.

-¿Sabes, Jinx? – su tono ahora era dulce y amable – Si fueras una chica buena estoy segura de que podríamos hablar de jugar juntas. Las niñas responsables son las que obtienen regalos.

-¿Regalos como Manototas y como Sombrerotes?.

La Sheriff de Piltover asintió. Vi se había reformado gracias a ella y puede que la Bala Perdida solo necesitase un estímulo diferente. No hablaban de amor, simplemente de redirigir a Jinx a algo más 'constructivo'.

La chica de largas coletas azuladas comenzó a sonreír y a moverse impaciente.

-Sí, sí. Seré buena.

-Bueno – la castaña escudriñaba el rostro de la chica esposada al radiador y decidió darle un ejemplo visual – Ahora podrás ver lo que obtienen las chicas buenas.

Y girando sobre sus talones se dirigió hacia la cama. Sabía que en el momento en el cual liberase de las esposas a Vi, esta la tomaría salvajemente para dejar bien claro que ese Cupcake era suyo. Habría que enseñarle a compartir.

 **FIN**


End file.
